Valdera Kopin
The elder of the Kopin siblings, Valdera was the Grand Sentinel during the rise of the Nightfall War, a title that made the rightful owner of Thorn's Whispering Stone. She was known for having once been accused of only having recieved the position on merit of being the King's daughter, to which she replied by leading the attack on Delos, taking the city. She was not challenged again. She later became the head of the Caroso Station underworld's assassins, called the White Queen. It was said that if you were worried about your life, stay away from any place you saw the White Queen's men carrying money. Valdera was the sort of person who preferred action to words, letting her reputation speak for her. She was known to come up with excuses if she ever helped someone, normally something along the lines of protecting assets or wanting a favor owed to her. Anyone who contradicted her statement and implying she was kinder than she let on was often seen later with a black eye. In battle, Valdera uses illusions to mask her approach at a foe, smashing them with brute force when she got close. She didn't use ranged weaponry often, preferring to use her custom sword, Dreamer. Valdera's powers were that of light bending, the ability to multiply her strength at will, and very tough bones. Though not a true power, Valdera has the force of will to keep fighting through crippling injuries, and it is noted that she will not relax her grip on a foe even when knocked out. Valdera managed to keep the Sentinel in line during the Nightfall War through use of threat and punishment on some of the more belligerent members, showing a sort of apathetic care to others. She earned the respect of several members through her prowess and her willingness to step into a fight between two giants and tell them to back down without a sign of fear. She, however, hated many of the Sentinel members, once telling Jessica how she wished for the old days of the Sentinel when she was an Enforcer, when they were respectable, pointing to the current Sentinel and calling them a pack of thugs. She only stayed on out of a sense of duty, though once the King was dead she left without a thought. She kept tabs on Eliga and the Dark Knights through Miranda while she settled into life on Caroso Station, soon becoming one of the more feared members of the criminals there. When her nobility became known, she gained the moniker White Queen, a name under which she operated off the station as well. During the Parasite Crisis the White Queen was finally identified as her when she personally joined the fight alongside the Dark Knights, saving Eliga's life with the warning that she was the one who would kill him, and no one else. After Miranda left her, she employed the seeker, Tarq Sadoway, to find targets. She used Tarq to hunt down Eliga, pulling a gun on Celia when the Watcher pressed a gun to Tarq's head when he met with the prince, only to have Gabriel return the favor. She warned them that Garrick had replaced the minister of the Union just as he had King Kopin. She did not join in the fight against the Brotherhood, but she lost her powers when the Starborn's Heart was destroyed just like everyone else who'd had prolonged contact with soulgems. Unlike Eliga, she did not let that get her down, instead grabbing a gun and saying she would continue to fight like a normal. She survived the series, and presumably went back to Caroso as the White Queen after it was over. Category:Characters Category:Knights Saga